


Fucking Princess

by Anonymous



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Bullying, Crack, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Genderbending, Lesbian, Mean Girls, Military Training, This is so cliche, This is very random, Toxic Masculinity, brettany is a bit of a mean girl, edwina didn't practice, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Beauty won't get you far here. You're in the military, in case you haven't noticed.""B-but you... How do you manage to keep your skin so clear if all that you care about is improving?"Edwina loved pretty accessories and the color pink. The other recruits of the military school didn't - Brettany included.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	Fucking Princess

Brettany couldn't stand the new girl from the first day she joined the military training school. The way she was standing with a goofy smile in front of the women in the dining hall, revealing slightly crooked teeth, like one could earn the respect of their comrades with just a simple friendly smile. It took more than that. You had to prove yourself to the others; prove that you had earned your place here. The girl just didn't fit in, Brettany decided in that split second. She didn't belong here with her brown-tinted hair, pink shoelaces and naïve smile. And then there was that silly name. _Edwina_. With raised eyebrows, Brettany continued to eat her portion of rice.

"What a _girl_ ," she muttered snidely.

As it turned out, Brettany wasn't the only one who found the new girl odd. Rae and Sophie, along with Brettany, were probably the recruits who could stand the girl the least.

"Hey, new girl!" Rae exclaimed with a sly smile as they ran into the brown-haired recruit in the hallway one evening.

"Yeah?" the new girl hesitantly said and turned to them. She had a pink towel in her hand. Of course it had to be pink.

"Have you skipped your skin care routine? I think you're getting a pimple on your forehead."

Brettany chuckled as the girl grabbed her forehead with wide eyes, seemingly searching for an uneven spot.

"We don't give a damn about pimples here," she said, stepping closer to the girl, who, to her chagrin, was several inches taller. "This isn't a beauty pageant."

The new girl hesitantly opened her mouth.

"But... Aren't recruits allowed to look pretty and care about their appearance?" she asked, looking down at Brettany with wide eyes. Why did she have to be taller than Brettany? This was so humiliating.

A loud laugh came from Rae, but Brettany didn't feel like laughing.

"Don't you have any respect?" she snapped at the new girl, "You can't just talk to us any way you want. Beauty won't get you far here. You're in the _military_ , in case you haven't noticed."

The brown-haired girl blinked, startled.

"B-but you... How do you manage to keep your skin so clear if all that you care about is improving?"

The other three laughed, while Brettany opened her mouth in wonder. She had not expected an answer like that. Before she could fire anything back, however, instructor Hahn came around the corner. 

"What's going on here?" she asked in a stern voice as she spotted the girls in the hallway.

"We just wanted to show the new girl where to find the bathroom, General!", Sophie was quick to answer, fortunately.

Instructor Hahn eyed the girls with raised eyebrows before giving them a curt nod which meant that she had bought the excuse.

"Well then," she said, "off to your rooms! I don't want to see any of you yawning during training tomorrow."

"Yes, General Hahn!" the girls said in unison before disappearing in different directions to their rooms.

"I can't wait to see how the new girl will perform at practice tomorrow," Rae said as they returned to their room. "She certainly doesn't look athletic. But who knows? Maybe the pink accessories are just facade and she’s actually a fighting _machine_."

Brettany couldn't help but laugh in disbelief as she combed through her short black hair.

"More like a fighting _Barbie_ , I guess. But I’m sure we can cancel the ‘fighting’ after tomorrow’s training."

As expected, the newcomer trailed behind in almost all disciplines. It started during the morning ten laps around the sports field where Edwina dragged herself about twenty meters behind the other recruits before she finally had to stop due to cramps. Brettany glanced at Rae, who was already watching the spectacle with a grin.

Even later during swim practice, the new girl didn't make it to swim 50 meters in full uniform and climbed out of the pool after only 25 meters, panting. Instructor Hahn didn't look thrilled as she waved the girl aside to have a few words with her.

Brettany herself wasn't the best when it came to swimming - her skinny body sometimes felt just too light for the heavy uniform - but she had never been as bad as Edwina. 

"I'll give her another week," Sophie muttered.

"More like a day," Brettany replied before heading off with Rae towards the locker room. They dawdled a bit while changing, which was why they ended up being the last ones. Brettany was zipping up her gym bag when she noticed that the new girl still hadn't changed.

"Do you think they kicked her out right away?" she asked, pointing her chin in the direction of the lone gym bag that had a Hello Kitty accessory pinned to it.

"I don't know. Maybe she's waiting on purpose so that she can change in peace?" Rae said. " You know, I've got to get going. Are you coming or...?"

"I'm still going to check on the new girl. You go ahead," Brettany replied.

"Ooh," Rae grinned, "Guess you're not as cold-hearted as I thought. Tell me what happened later. I'll see you around."

"See you."

After Rae had disappeared through the door, Brettany made her way to the showers, where she found the new girl in her plain bathing suit that she had been wearing underneath her uniform; hair wet and face tear-stained. Brettany watched how she was rubbing her puffy eyes. A very similar image flickered in her mind: the picture of a small, skinny girl sitting on her bed crying because she felt she was doing everything wrong. A girl who wasn't living up to her parents' expectations, who was getting B's and C's instead of A's, and who wasn't the perfect model student that everyone wished to see in her. A girl who talked to a lot of people at school but didn't have any real friends to hang out with outside the classroom; who wanted more from herself and who felt terribly lonely.

"Did you really think the first day of training here would be easy?" asked Brettany. Her voice echoed off the tiled walls.

The new girl raised her head in surprise. Apparently, she hadn't noticed Brettany entering the shower.

"I... don't know?" she croaked and pushed a few wet strands out of her face.

"You shouldn't waste your time crying, you should be practising. Nobody gets here and is perfect right away. Nobody becomes the best recruit just like that. You have to train. If you want to hear praise, you have to practise even outside of training hours."

"Okay," the newcomer rubbed her eyes one last time before standing up from the floor.

“You should change and get a little bit of rest at the barracks,” Brettany said and motioned her to follow her back into the locker rooms.

"O-okay," the girl stammered, plodding along behind Brettany on her bare feet. “What’s your name by the way?”

“I’m Brettany. Brettany Yang, in case you haven’t listened to the instructor.”

“Oh, I have”, Edwina said and opened her bag.

"You should begin with leg training," Brettany said as she watched Edwina change. There was little privacy here; everything had to be done quickly. Brettany had gotten used to changing in front of the other recruits, and most of the time she didn't really pay attention to the others' bodies, but with Edwina, Brettany couldn't help but make a comment. The girl’s legs weren’t skinny, but they weren’t much defined either and it was obvious that she didn’t work out much.

"Okay," Edwina said as she pulled a shirt out of her bag, her cheeks red. “But… Uhm, you’re pretty skinny, too?”

“You don’t have to look like a bodybuilder to be strong”, Brettany said.

“Oh… Okay”, Edwina said before she leaned down again.

 _She's kind of pretty_ , Brettany thought as she watched brown-haired girl tying her sneakers. Even with her uncombed hair Edwina had a certain charm about her. There were a lot of recruits who had a better bone structure than her, bigger eyes and more defined facial features, but still Brettany had never really cared much about the other women. She just wasn't interested in having a relationship. And besides that she was sure it wasn't even allowed to have a girlfriend in the military anyways. She knew that some recruits secretly hooked up, but that was all. Not that she wanted to do that with Edwina-

"Can I blow dry my hair here?", said recruit's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Put your hoodie on. You can blow dry your hair in the barracks."

"B-but my hair looks terrible!"

Brettany rolled her eyes.

"Just come with me. We won't run into the man of your dreams in those ten minutes."

"So, what was going on with the new girl?" Rae asked as they sat in the canteen with Sophie for dinner later.

"General Hahn gave her a good lecture, apparently," Brettany said with a shrug. "She survived it."

"She cried, didn't she?" Sophie asked.

"She did so badly, I'd be crying too, probably in distress. How is she going to get to our level within a couple of weeks?" Rae said.

"She won't be here for no reason," Brettany said, reaching for her water glass to take a sip.

"Maybe she has influential parents?" interjected Sophie.

"Influential parents who want to see their daughter in the military? Seems kind of unlikely to me," Rae said, shaking her head.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made them all look up. Edwina stood in front of their table, a tray in her hands and nervously shifting from one leg to the other.

"Uh-uh. Can I sit here?" she asked, glancing at Brettany. Before the latter could answer, however, Rae intervened.

"Maybe next time," she said with her mouth full. “Or maybe not”, she murmured, so that only Brettany and Sophie could hear it.

Brettany couldn’t help but feel bad for Edwina when she saw how the girl’s shoulders sunk.

"O-okay, then.... Another time?" the girl before turning on her heel and looking for an empty table at the other end of the dining hall.

"Rae, that was really not okay," Sophie said. "She had such a crappy day, and then you say something like that to her?"

"Did you want her at our table or what?" asked Rae accusingly. No one answered, including Brettany. Something inside her wanted to walk over to the girl and tell her that Rae just made a joke, but at the same time she was scared of her friends’ reactions. With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she glanced over at Edwina, who sat bent over her food, poking at it without much enthusiasm. Brettany thought about talking to her later, maybe tell a joke to cheer her up. But that would be weird, wouldn't it? 

It was Sophie who made her realize that she had been looking at the brown haired girl for too long.

“Hey, are you even listening to us?”

Brettany flinched and turned to face her two friends again.

“Sorry, I… Yeah, of course.”

The other two girls shared a look, but continued with their conversation. This time Brettany made sure to stay focused.

The next morning they had target practice. Instructor Hahn divided them into groups of two after they had been practicing different techniques for an hour.

"Recruit Yang and Recruit Chen," she waved Brettany and Edwina forward first. The two girls stepped up as they were told. "Line up in front of the two targets. You will compete against each other. Recruit Yang begins."

Brettany nodded curtly before putting on her ear protectors, getting in position and raising her gun. She scored two hits close to the middle, the last landing a bit further off, but Brettany was pleased with herself. Edwina, who had possibly never held a gun before, wouldn’t have a chance to beat her.

The girl stood up next to her a little awkwardly. If she was this nervous there was no way she could properly aim, Brettany thought as she watched the brown-haired girl's tense face. The newcomer had bitten her full lower lip as she aimed at the target. Her slender index finger rested hesitantly on the trigger and....

Three shots broke the tense silence.

"Recruit Chen wins," instructor Hahn announced curtly, waving the next pair forward.

Astonished murmurs arose from the waiting girls, and even Brettany had to double-check that the newcomer had indeed hit the center three times. Edwina herself seemed to find it hard to believe, squealing happily as she re-joined the other recruits.

With her eyebrows drawn together, Brettany stood next to Sophie and rigidly stared at the ground. She had lost to the new girl, to a girl who had had her first shooting practice. Against a fucking _princess_ in pink. Angrily, she pressed her lips together.

"Hey," Sophie whispered beside her, "you okay?"

Brettany nodded. In reality, however, she was feeling far from okay. Something inside her snapped as she went back and stood in row with the others. All her sympathy for Edwina vanished in the blink of an eye. She had put so much effort into her training. Even before she had come here she had started training in different disciplines. There was no way this _girl_ was better than her. And she would make Edwina feel that.

She caught Edwina in the evening just as the girl walked out of the bathroom, humming happily to herself and wearing pink polka-dotted pajamas.

"Hi," the brown-haired girl greeted Brettany with a hesitant smile. She had a towel wrapped around her damp hair and a cosmetic bag in her hand that seemed like it was about to burst from the amount of products inside. Brettany suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"You were lucky today, weren’t you?" she asked in a cold voice instead, not returning Edwina’s friendly greeting. "The scores at target practice?"

"Oh, that was cool, wasn't it? I wouldn't have thought I was that good!"

"So it was a coincidence," Brettany concluded. "Then it wasn't a fair win. It would have been fair if you had won because of good technique. You can't rely on lucky chances."

"Oh. But..."

"Do you know how humiliating that was? Losing to a girl like you in front of everyone?", Brettany snapped at her.

"A-a girl like me? What do you mean?" Edwina asked with a frown.

"You don't belong here! You haven't earned your place. You behave like all of this is just a stupid game. It's not a game. A princess like you doesn't belong here."

Edwina's eyes were shining like she was about to cry, but her hands were clenched into fists.

"F-for me, it's not a game!" she protested, but her voice broke toward the end of the sentence.

"Oh yeah?", Brettany took a step towards the taller girl, whose eyes widened in surprise. Brettany returned her gaze fearlessly. What she least expected, however, was to be thrusted backwards with full force the next moment. Groaning, she hit the wall of the hallway and sank to the floor, her face contorted in pain.

Edwina stood over her with her mouth open in horror. It took a few seconds for her to start moving.

"Shit, sorry," she crouched in front of Brettany, "I-I.... I-I'm sorry, Brettany, I... Did I hurt you?"

"Don't apologize," Brettany pressed out, rubbing the shoulder with which she had crashed into the wall.

"B-but I w-but I didn't mean to, it.... I just snapped, I-I didn't mean to hurt you. O-or maybe I did, because honestly, it seemed like you wanted to attack me, but not like that..."

Edwina's brown eyes were full of concern as she leaned over Brettany. She's pretty, Brettany thought, as she had so many times before, as her gaze travelled over the girl's full lips and a glossy strand that had loosened from the towel.

"It's all right," she murmured, getting to her feet with clenched teeth. To her surprise, a warm hand closed around her forearm and pulled her to her feet with unforeseen strength.

"I'm really sorry. What if you get in trouble at practice tomorrow because of me?"

Edwina seemed honestly concerned, and suddenly Brettany felt bad for being so rude to her. The girl definitely hadn't meant to harm anyone. Maybe she wasn't as tough as the others, but she was ambitious. It had been wrong to accuse her of not taking all this seriously. After all, someone who thought of military training as a game wouldn't be sitting in the shower crying after practice, right?

"Don't worry," Brettany said, "It’s not that bad, there won’t be a problem. And if there is, I won't say it's your fault anyways."

"Thanks," Edwina mumbled with her head hanging.

None of them was saying anything for a while. 

"Are you tired?" Brettany decided to break the silence. She didn’t want to go back to her room yet, not in this state and not when Edwina still seemed so upset. She felt bad for snapping, and felt like they needed to talk this through first. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to fall asleep. 

"Not really?"

"Then let’s go. I know a place where we can stay a little longer."

Brettany guided Edwina down the hallway to the emergency exit which led to the fire escape. The view outside was far from breathtaking, but it was still better than the drab walls of the barracks. Plus, it kept them from running into instructor Hahn, who would be walking the hallways once again at 8 p.m.

"Is that allowed?" asked Edwina as Brettany sat down on one of the metal steps.

Brettany shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not forbidden as far as I know."

"Okay," Edwina said, before slowly taking a seat next to Brettany on the step. "Does it still hurt a lot?"

"No, I’m fine”, Brettany said, even though it was a bit of a lie. “Don’t worry.”

"Okay."

For a while, they silently watched the dark landscape ahead of them.

"I was just so mad because.... I'm not bad at everything," Edwina began at one point, "It wasn't just a coincidence that I hit the target, even though it was a surprise. I went to the archery club in school. It was so mean of you not letting me finish my sentence and.... Just because I like pink and because I care about my appearance that doesn't make me weak."

Brettany nodded. Edwina was right; she had been terribly unfair to the other girl. She should have known better. "I'm sorry," she muttered in a quiet voice. “What I did wasn’t right.”

"Apology accepted," Edwina said. 

"It's just easy to assume that you’re… not a fighter. Not like most of the girls around here. Most of them don't come here and introduce themselves to the recruits with a cute smile to make friends," Brettany said. "They're here for themselves."

"So am I..."

"Oh yeah?", Brettany looked over at Edwina with raised eyebrows.

"Yes!" confirmed Edwina, "I... I'm here to prove to my father that a daughter is no less good than a son."

"Then you're here for your father."

"No, for myself! I know he'll end up laughing at me again, no matter how good or bad I am. And, alright, I'm doing it for him, too. But I'm doing it mostly for myself, to show myself that I'm not the person he's always wanted to make me ever since my mom died. I'm not a weak or dependent”, she sighed. “I might like romantic stuff, just like I like cute and colourful dresses. But I can be strong, too.” She glanced up and looked into Brettany’s eyes.

And somehow Brettany couldn’t look away. There was something about Edwina that was just so fascinating. She was pretty in her own way, not super-model-pretty, but still very attractive. Brettany had already noticed in the locker room that Edwina had a few bumpy spots on her face, and suddenly she felt bad about what Rae had said the other night. It was obvious that Edwina must have once struggled with acne...

“It’s a bit cold, huh”, Edwina said and rubbed her hands against her thighs.

Brettany blinked. “Oh”, she said. “Uhm, sorry. We can go back inside.”

“No, no”, Edwina quickly said, which made Brettany frown in confusion. “It’s okay, I just… Uhm…” She looked at Brettany again, her brown eyes full of expectation, like she wanted to give the other girl a signal, but Brettany just didn’t get it. All she could do was to stare back, thinking about...

“Have you...,” she started, thoughts drifting into dangerous spheres. _Have you ever_ _thought about kissing a girl?_

“Have I what?”

 _I can’t ask her that. This is stupid_ , Brettany thought and wanted to turn away, but Edwina suddenly took her hand. 

“What is it?”, the girl wanted to know.

Brettany looked at her. _I could just stand up and walk away,_ the rational part of her brain told her, but contrary to her thoughts she leaned a bit closer. Her heart was pounding and she expected Edwina to leap up in shock or disgust, but the taller girl was just looking at her with wide eyes as their faces got closer and closer to each other. Edwina didn’t pull away, even when Brettany’s lips met hers.

It was a very soft kiss, but it made Brettany’s heart race nevertheless. She gently rested one hand on Edwina’s upper arm, as she moved her mouth against the other girl’s, closing her eyes. Everything about the kiss was so soft and careful, the way Edwina hesitantly parted her lips a little and leaned closer like she was drawn to Brettany. 

"I've never kissed a girl before?”, Edwina muttered when they parted.

Brettany's heart contracted at the words, panic rising up inside her _. I’m so stupid_ , she thought. Edwina wasn’t attracted to women; she had never even kissed another girl. She had probably just endured the kiss, waiting for it to be over. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Brettany stuttered, but was interrupted by Edwina.

"Brettany?"

"Yes?"

"You're very cute… and strong."

Brettany thought that sounded like the beginning of a rejection. She didn’t respond, but instead continued to stubbornly gaze at the starry sky, waiting for Edwina to finish and leave her out here with a broken heart.

"If I were you, though, I would emphasize my eyebrows more. I have an eyebrow pencil, feel free to borrow it."

Brettany turned to her in disbelief, totally not expecting Edwina to say something ridiculous like this. She was about to open her mouth when Edwina quickly pressed a kiss to her lips.

"You're good the way you are," the brown-haired girl laughed. "I just wanted you to turn around."

A surge of relief ran through Brettany. With her heart pounding, she reached out and slowly intertwined her fingers with Edwina's.

"So... do you like me?" she asked, a bit shy.

"Ever since you came to check on me in the shower. I never thought you, of all people, would come."

"Everyone goes through rough times at one point in their life. Me, too. That's exactly why I shouldn't have excluded you. In fact... you had every reason to push me against that wall and smash my shoulder."

Edwina giggled and rested her head on Brettany's shoulder. _The way she laughs is so cute_ , Brettany thought, and at the same time felt bad that she had been the reason why Edwina hadn't smiled much since she had gotten here. There was so much she had to make up to the taller girl.

"You're weird. You're small and your face is so cute, but in reality you're the strongest of them all," Edwina murmured.

Brettany smiled and put an arm around the taller girl.

"I'm sorry for being so unfair”, she said. “Really sorry.”

"It's okay. Just don't do it ever again", Edwina said. "So... Can I eat at your table tomorrow?"

Brettany sighed before she nodded. "Sure. I'm sorry about that, too, Rae was so mean."

"You better defend me next time", Edwina pouted and pressed closer to Brettany. 

"I will", Brettany promised. Edwina hummed in content.

"You know, I will get better and beat you again if we'll be competing another day", she said. 

Brettany smirked. "Yeah, sure."

They stayed outside for a bit longer, sitting close to each other to provide warmth to the other person and watching the night sky.

(What Brettany didn't know at this point was that Edwina was an exremely competitive girl, and in about two months actually managed to become one of the most praised recruits at the academy.

"Edwina has gotten more muscles, hasn't she?", Rae said as they were running laps. Edwina was running a few meters ahead of them. - _Of course_ she was doing so as the flagship recruit. 

"Yeah, definitely", Brettany said. 

"Oh yeah. I forgot. You would know because you probably _felt_ them, right?", Rae wiggled her eyebrows. "Do they feel good?"

Brettany just rolled her eyes. 

"I'm not answering that", she replied - even though the answer would have been _yes_.)

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i spent time writing this :D it's like these dramatic bl-dramas that i personally don't enjoy, but somehow here i am reproducing their dynamics/trope. 
> 
> if there are any military experts reading this, they could probably dissect the depiction of military training in this story just like twoset violin dissect the violin playing in random movies. it's probably terrible :D 
> 
> besides, english is not my native language, so i'm sorry for any weird sentences. this fic was originally written in another language and i basically ran it through a translator. which is terrible, i know! but i spent a *exaggerates* huge amount of time correcting the mistakes of the translator. so it should be fine? more or less? 
> 
> anyways, i hope some of you enjoyed this ~


End file.
